


Stendhal Syndrome

by baby_cinema



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cannibalism, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_cinema/pseuds/baby_cinema
Summary: Will is pregnant and it's not a mistake, it's a plan.





	Stendhal Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allollipoppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/gifts).



> This is a gift for allollipoppins, who is a great girl, my friend and beta of this work. Really, if this one shot has any sense is thanks to this lovely girl.
> 
> English is not my first language so any mistake is mine.

Hannibal Lecter. The signature swirls with Tyrian purple in thick paper. So purple that it looks almost blood red. Hannibal remembers his father explaining how the Lecter line used it in every important document relative to the family; this very (specific) kind of ink. “Because blood is of utmost importance, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal remembers the species too: _Bolinus brandaris_ is a very specific sea snail from which this specific ink is obtained. A predatory, carnivore sea nail. How fitting.

 

  
The autumn air is cold and the Lecter heir knows that  his father would definitely not approve of the actual contract. It is certainly not approved by his uncle, nor by his aunt and his father-in-law.

  
  
He sees the ring (old and new at the same time) on his own left hand and smiles.

  
  
For the first time in his life Hannibal Lecter has almost everything that he has ever wanted: a title (he only needs to wait for a couple of weeks to inherit his father’s county, on his 18th birthday), a mate and partner (and he looks fondly at his omega, Will, so lovely, so beautiful, so young) and a family (showing off in his mate’s belly).

  
  
While they exchange their vows in the old chapel on the Lecter estate he can feel the heavy stares glaring daggers burning at his neck, at his shoulders, at his back.

 

And the daggers of indignant disapproval from Robert, and jealousy from Murasaki never tasted so fine.  


Robert Lecter says: “He is so young.” Because he can’t say “he is so poor, or his class is so low”, he doesn’t have that bad taste, but he is right. Will is quite young, he is only 15. Will is quite poor too. Son of a mechanic, an immigrant from Louisiana who has a bad paid job in a private school in France. The best chance in Will’s life to get a mate would have been an alpha or beta who wouldn’t beat him at the most.

  
How was it that an ordinary omega became the next countess in the Lecter line? Easy: it couldn’t be. Because Will wasn’t ordinary, not physically, nor mentally, but this second aspect was the most important part, the one that people rarely knew about.  


*

  
The first time Hannibal sees Will Graham is in the boarding school’s garage. His father is fixing a motor and Will is helping him. The scene would be rather ordinary but Will’s looks and smell… Deep blue eyes, the scent of bergamot and the sweetest milk. He is laughing and his skin has a healthy blush in his cheeks that any of the Pre-Raphaelites would aspire to replicate. He has the perfect proportions for Polykletos, Praxiteles, Michelangelo; a faerie's child. He is Eros… and Hannibal wants. And Hannibal is Dante and Will is Beatrice, and Hannibal wants to write sonnets to him, compose the most exquisite piece, because he sees the most beautiful thing: the shining intention in those blue eyes. The shining intention that Hannibal sees every day in himself.  


*

  
Of course, even the most obtuse of the cattle could assess beauty but only Hannibal could feel the experience of the Stendhal Syndrome. And since only Will could elevate the most ordinary of  spaces to an Ufizzi gallery with solely his presence, it was only a matter of time before somebody tried to taint such a perfect creature.  


*

  
It’s not the first time they cross paths. Nor the first time they speak to each other. But it is the first time that they kill together.  


It’s rude to stare, it’s rude to harass, it’s rude to touch without consent specially from a teacher of a respectable academy. And when Will has his fill of all that mistreatment, this lovely Adonis cast a fly and catch the Mathematic’s professor in his own design. Because to assault the victimizer needs total discretion and is his own discretion that, at last, it works against the instructor.

  
It’s a Sunday evening. Nobody is in the Chemistry laboratories nor in the school. And Hannibal knows (he will always know where Will is), and he doesn’t feel any surprise when he opens the door and sees Will gasping for air in his agitation from the furious stabbing.

  
Hannibal is 17. It is not his first time dismembering and disposing a body (it isn’t his last either). They take some meat for their comsumption and eat, then they make love. It’s Will’s first time, not Hannibal’s. And Murasaki would be furious because she thinks she could be the next Lecter countess; she wants to fuck more the handsome, wealthy, potent and young alpha and carry his pups. She was a nice pastime.

  
And Will and him fuck again and again.

  
Days, then weeks pass. Everybody knows and there is scandal. What they don’t know is that they kill and partake again.  


Robert understands: “Hannibal is young and William is a lovely young omega, too. We, as betas, don’t have that kind of connection.” But Murasaki, in her jealousy, pushes his husband: “What will people say? An omega from nowhere in the Lecter line! Humiliating.”

  
So they make a decision. They speak with Mr. Graham and reach an agreement: in a couple of months, when Hannibal will have to go to Florence for his medical studies, Will will leave for the United States with his father.

  
The young and handsome and perfect couple understands that they can’t live without each  other. So they elope.

  
They are in Florence where they mate and conceive their child. It’s not a mistake, not a reckless decision. When they let themselves be caught by their families there is only one thing left to do for the sake of honor.

  
*

  
Will signs the matrimonial contract. William Lecter, in crimson cursive. He is angelic in his pure white suit. A red rose in the lapel of his jacket. Gold and diamonds in his finger, old and new (a Lecter legacy). The soft curve of his belly a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice this work is totally an indulgence of mine. I wanted something with the most crazy (but delectable) things who anybody can't wait from Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, that includes teen male pregnancy... Even Murasaki's jealousy is an indulgence too. So, sorry but I'm not sorry my folks. -XOXO


End file.
